Templar
In theory, templars are an elite force of bodyguards appointed by senior officials of the Sabbat (read: Bishop or higher, including Inquisitors), and anointed in a special ritual. In practice, just about every Cainite who is specifically appointed to serve a Bishop or higher of the Sword of Caine is called a templar. Role in the Sabbat Depending on whom they serve, the role of a templar can vary greatly. City Templars Templars who serve Bishops or most Archbishops are referred to as City Templars. Their main role is to provide personal protection to the official whom they serve, act as that official's personal enforcer, and assisting with the city's mortal affairs. For the good of the sect, of course. Despite the often substantial amount of scudwork involved, being named as a City Templar can mean significant prestige, and opportunities for a Cainite so named to accrue favours and build influence. Enforcers The main job of a City Templar usually involves dealing with the packs in the area. Templars are expected to mete out a Bishop's discipline, and to act as a visible reminder of the Bishop's authority and power. It also allows the Bishops and Archbishops to be one degree removed from dealing with problems; better the Templar becomes the focus of some pissed-off Cainite's resentment than the Bishop himself. It also goes without saying that a City Templar is supposed to protect the Bishop to whom they are sworn from threats to their physical safety. Mortal Affairs The other main task of a City Templar is to resolve any problematic situations arising from the local mortals. While this can mean dealing with hunters, it can just as often (if not more often) mean scudwork like cleaning up a masquerade breach (although of course the Sabbat would never refer to it as such, and the templars' methods of clean-up often have a considerably higher bodycount than the Camarilla's methods), 'acquiring' resources for the sect, managing projects of interest, and even helping the Bishop building influence in a particular sector of society. Den Mothers City Templars are often expected to help in arranging the city's major ritae, as well as to make preparations and serving as the welcome party (and bodyguards and/or monitors) for distinguished guests to the City. Roving Templars A few Templars serve in a less localized fashion. Their duties might include assassination, espionage, infiltrating another sect, Noddist archaeologists, and siege/invasion strategists. These templars are usually highly experienced and are usually sworn to the greatest Archbishops, Prisci, Cardinals or even the Regent himself. Paladins Paladins are an elite group of Templars appointed by a Cardinal, separate from other templars (whether or not the other templars were also appointed by the Cardinal). Each Cardinal has 12 Paladins, who collectively function as part joint chiefs of staff, part small council and part champions of the realm. A rare few Archbishops (uniformly very old, very powerful, and well-respected) have gained the customary right to appoint a table of twelve, such as the late beloved Archbishop Moncada. Above all else, Paladins are elite warriors of the Sword of Caine, first and foremost. They are usually selected from amongst the most elite of the existing Templars in the area in which the Cardinal holds sway. To be appointed as a Paladin is a very high honor, an honor that even extends to the official whom the templar served prior to becoming a Paladin. Being a Paladin means representing the strength and the highest ideals of the sect. Many young Sabbat, and particularly those with any ambition or political aspirations, make efforts to learn the names of those who sit at their local Cardinal's table of twelve. In theory, there is nothing stopping a Bishop or Archbishop from calling their templar a Paladin. In practice, its a very bad idea that will end unpleasantly for both the Bishop and their unlucky templar. Paladins have a reputation as elite champions for a reason. The mindset that would name a champion a Paladin, and have them sit around a table of twelve, holds that the honor, valor, and might of such champions must be unimpeachable. A stain on anyone called a Paladin is a stain on ALL Paladins. Which means that pretenders to the title are not treated gently, which has the added side benefit of reminding witnesses of the power of the Paladin - and of the Cardinal whom he serves. The Anointing To be formally appointed as a Templar, the chosen candidate must undergo a rite known as the Anointing. Similar to the Blood Bath, but smaller in scale, the Anointing is technically one of the ''ignoblis ritae. ''Nonetheless, the Anointing ritual still plays a critical part in the appointment of Templars, Paladins and Inquisitors (though more powerful candidates can sometimes insist on a full Blood Bath). The participants in an Anointment are the candidate, the priest performing the ritual, the candidate's new superior, a few of the candidate's new colleagues, a few of the superior's colleagues, and if the candidate is particularly favoured, the superior of the candidate's new superior. A large goblet is consecrated as a Vaulderie vessel, and the candidate and all participants bleed into the goblet. The priests then anoints the candidate upon the forehead, eyelids, hands, feet, and fangs with blood from the goblet, all the while sermonizing to the candidate about his new duties. The candidate often makes a formal oath to his new superior, and usually places his hands within the hands of his new superior. The candidate and all participants then all participate in a Vaulderie together. Sabbat Info / Templars in Miami Bishop Caezar Agustin has appointed two local Cainites as City Templars: Eugene and Isabella. Neither Antanas nor Jacques, the other two Bishops in Miami, have appointed any Templars at this time. At this time, Miami has no Archbishop. Category:Sabbat Category:Templars